Reservoir Savior
by JealousyGirl101
Summary: The Autobots who fight for justice and good; the Decepticons who fight for destruction and evil. To us, they are all the same, Cybertronians who only want control, power, and dominance. That's why we exist. Our goal is to end this futile fighting once and for all and to release our brothers and sisters from the blindness they have overcome. (After Season 2 Ep 1)
1. One Night Meeting

_**(Enter 19sai xxxHOLiC Opening as opening)  
**_

* * *

**~Crest I: One Night Meeting~**

Night…Dinobot Island…

Prowl stood alone on the cliff and watched the clouds move slowly to reveal the moon; his mind wondering around with question about so many things. The Elite Guard had just came today and it has put a stress on everyone. When the moon came into full view, a red spec out of the corner of his optic was showing. He turned quickly incase one of the Decepticons was ambushing him, but at what he saw surely surprised him.

It was a femme; she was tall, but still a bit shorter than him, and lean. She wore a gray cape that reached her ankles and her armor was mainly dark red with rims of gold. Tires were on the sides of her ankles, one per leg, and golden arm blades were on her dark red forearms. She had a white faceplate with white in places were there wasn't armor; her upper arms, stomach, and thighs. Her golden neck brace had a different symbol from the Autobots or Decepticons, but he couldn't get a good view on it. She had a bright red wire-hair high ponytail that ended at her waist. On the sides of her dark red helm were white metal plates made to look like feathered wings. Strapped to her back were two, thin gold swords inside dark red sheathes. On her helm was what appeared to be a golden, metal headband and glass was covering her dark red armored chest plate and rear view mirrors were in her shoulders.

What caught him the most was that her optics were a shade of violet that made him stare for a long amount of time. **_*Who is she? I've never seen her before…*_** Unconsciously, he stepped forward and caused a twig to snap and her head turned towards him. Now he had a clear view of the mark on her neck brace. It was a silver cross with golden vines wrapped around it and two white feathered wings were coming out of the back.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Prowl spoke up.

Prowl: My name is Prowl, are you an Autobot?

Femme: …

She said nothing; she only stared at him as silence filled the area. He was getting nowhere with her so a simple question would probably do better.

Prowl: What's your name?

She blinked a few times before her mouth opened to say something. Her voice sounded kind yet cautious at the same time.

Femme: Prowl?

Prowl: Yes. And, you are?

She seemed at bit nervous, as if she had done something she shouldn't have. Then she swallowed hard and spoke up.

Femme: My name is…Savior.

Prowl: "Savior"? That's a rather unique name, isn't it?

Savior: To you, I suppose it is.

Prowl: If I may ask again, are you an Autobot?

She seemed hesitant for a moment, and then she turned away and spoke.

Savior: I-I can't say.

Prowl: …Are you Decepticon?

Savior: I can't say.

Prowl: Why not?

Savior: I just can't.

She was obviously starting to get frustrated, she tried to hide it in her voice, but it was as clear as day. He tried to get closer, but a blast from a cannon stopped him. Both beings held up their arms to block the blast. Once the dust cleared, a figure made Prowl glare, hard.

Prowl: Megatron…

The con stood, facing Prowl with a smirk on his face.

Megatron: Well, well, if it isn't the ninja bot. I thought I might see you here.

**_*There must be an Allspark fragment here. If he wanted to ambush me, he should have done it a long time ago.*_** Megatron smirked larger and turned around to Savior who was also glaring at him.

Megatron: Well, well, who might this be?

Prowl: Savior! RUN!

Before she could react, Lugnut and Blitzwing showed up and grabbed her arms.

Megatron: Well done. Now I will not only have an Allspark fragment, but a lovely femme with me.

? : Sorry to break up your party mate.

Everyone, except Savior, looked around to try and find the male voice with an Australian accent.

Blitzwing (Hothead): Hey! Who zaid zat?

All of a sudden, two dark figures came from above and landed on Lugnut and Blitzwing, making them fall flat on their faces. Megatron and Prowl looked at the two and they were both mechs.

One was colored mainly dark green with lighter green rims. Two tires were attached to his upper arms and two other tires were on his knees like knee pads. Two separate parts of a Jeep's grill were on his arms and on his back was a large light brown boomerang. On the sides of his waist were two front car doors from a hummer. The armor on his feet was dark brown and the same went for the armor on his hands. He had a grey faceplate and grey in the areas were there wasn't any armor. His helm was dark green with black, straight antennas. On his shins were two halves of a window rimmed with dark green metal. His optics were bright orange and a smirk played on his faceplate. A symbol matching Savior's was on his chest plate.

The second mech was about the same height as Optimus Prime and was colored mainly pure black. He had helicopter blades on his back and black armor covered some of his hands. His helm contained a black visor and his faceplate was grey, along with the areas where there wasn't any armor. Strapped to his left thigh was a smaller pistol and a helicopter cockpit was on his chest plate. On the sides of his shins were two plates with missiles lined up. No one could see his optics, but it was clearly visible that he was glaring and a violet scar was on the left side of his face. Another symbol like Savior's was on his left fore arm armor.

Megatron: Who are you two?

The mech with the boomerang spoke up first.

Mech 1: Sorry to break up the party. But we don't take kindly to blokes who take advantage of others.

His voice was the one that had spoken of before.

Mech 1: So I say we even out the odds, but first.

He turned his attention towards Prowl who was just as confused.

Mech: Ya need any help with this bloke? If so, we sure don't mind giving out a servo or two.

Prowl: …I suppose so.

Megatron simply laughed and turned so he was facing the three others.

Megatron: You two think you can defeat me?

Mech 1: (Shrugs) Maybe not.

The second mech spoke up and his voice was cold like ice.

Mech 2: But she can.

The two gestured towards Savior who grabbed onto her swords and pulled them out. Before Megatron could say anything, she ran towards him and sliced down hard across his chest plate, leaving a large scar. Megatron staggered backwards and Savior placed her swords in an "X" formation and was ready to attack again.

Savior: I suggest you run now before I end you, Megatron.

Megatron: W-Why you!

Megatron ran towards Savior who remained as still as stone. Megatron pulled back his fist and aimed straight for her face, but no dice. She swiftly and gracefully tilted her head to the side as if it was nothing. Megatron repeated the action again and again and the same result occurred. With every punch, Savior walked backwards into a tree behind her. When her back hit the tree, Megatron smirked and made another go for her face when she jumped up onto a branch above her. Megatron's fist went straight through the tree and he glared up at her.

Savior: I shall say this once again; run or be run over.

Megatron growled and pulled out his fist. He stepped back and Savior jumped down with grace.

Megatron: What is your name?

Savior: …Now, if I told you that, then you'd be after me, and I can't have that…can I?

Her attention was taken towards the two other mechs. The Australian mech shrugged.

Mech 1: Don' know. He has seen ya face now.

Megatron: Grr…I'll be back, femme.

Then in a flash, Megatron, Lugnut, and Blitzwing left. The mech with the boomerang smiled as he made his way towards Savior.

Mech 1: That was well played Ma'am.

Savior smiled and nodded her head.

Savior: Thank you, Outback. Did you and BlackSky find the fragment yet?

**_*They're after the fragment?*_** Prowl had not expected this to happen. The mech, Outback, scratched the back of his head and smiled shyly.

Outback: Uh…Not sure.

Savior: "Not sure"?

BlackSky: (Sarcastically) Outback thought it'd be a great idea to have SeaSage and ScarletChain look together.

Savior looked a bit nervous and raised an optic ridge.

Savior: Were they in a good mood?

BlackSky: Nope.

Savior: Oh dear…Outback-

Outback: I know, but we were in a hurry and they swore that they'd get along.

BlackSky: And you believed them?

Outback: … (Mutters and crosses arms) Slag my gullible personality…

Savior smiled and shook her head. Then her attention was taken to Prowl. All she did was smile at him and spoke up.

Savior: I'm sorry that this is really confusing, but we must be going. Outback, BlackSky, let's go.

The two nodded and followed Savior out of the woods; leaving Prowl confused and curious. Silently, he started to follow the group and into something he was sure not expecting.

* * *

_**(Enter Change the World Inuyasha Opening as ending)**_

* * *

**JG: This has been in my head for ever, now it's on fanfiction! Read and review!**_**  
**_


	2. Secret

_**(Enter 19sai xxxHOLiC Opening as opening)**_

* * *

**~Crest II: Secret~**

The small group walked and talked for a long while with Prowl still following them in secret. That was when two male voices came out of nowhere; one with a French accent and another with a British accent.

British: You are foolish idiot!

French: No! You are a fool!

Outback: There they are.

Stepping out of the woods were two mechs. One was colored mainly dark blue with lighter blue rims. The front of a metro train was on his chest and he was taller than Bulkhead. He had a white faceplate and white where there wasn't any armor. The windows and wheels were attached to the dark metal plates on his arms. The same symbol from Savior, BlackSky, and Outback was on his forehead. His helm was sort of shaped like a short dark blue conductor's hat and he had amber optics.

The second mech was colored bright red with lighter red rims. The mech looked like a seeker but was very different His wings were also pointed downwards and two black bands wnet from his chest to the back conecting the wings. His hands looked like they were coming out of thrusters and his faceplate was colored pink along with the parts of his body that had no armor. He also had a face dark red mask and his optics were light blue. On his shins were the light green cockpit of his alt. mode. The symbol from before was on his wings.

The blue mech with the French accent glared at Outback who smiled shyly.

French: Outback! I will strip you of every single armor plating and circuit on your body for putting me up with…with that!

He pointed his finger towards the red mech who scowled. Savior started to rub her temple and sighed.

Savior: Outback's choice of pairings is a thing to be judged, but I hope that you did your job without attempting to kill each other; SeaSage and ScarletChain.

The blue mech, SeaSage, nodded his head and crossed his arms.

SeaSage: Unfortunately, we could not find the fragment, Milady.

_***Milady?***_ Then something tapped his shoulder and he turned around to see a dark grey faceplate with red optics and a "Cheshire Cat" smile on his faceplate. This made Prowl jump back and land near the group.

Savior: Prowl?

Prowl looked up at Savior who was confused at what had just happened. Then Outback smirked and chuckled for some reason.

Outback: KX, WarZone, good to see ya!

Prowl looked in front of him and two more mechs stepped out of the woods.

One was about as tall as Savior and was colored a very dark violet color with neon violet spider webs on his legs. Sleek black tires were attached to his shoulders and ankles and had red optics. Thankfully, his faceplate was not as scary as before since he now had a kind smile on his faceplate. He looked sort of like what humans called "Gothic" and dark grey was on the parts that weren't covered in armor. Glass was on his chest plate and on his under forearms. The same symbol as before was on his chest. On his helm were metallic forms that looked like light violet cat ears.

The second mech was slightly shorter than SeaSage. He was colored a desert sand brown color with dark brown rims. A large tank cannon was on his right shoulder and machine guns were on his forearms. His legs, from the ankles to the knees, looked like treads on an army tank. The same thing was on his arms, but from his elbows to his shoulders. He did have healed battle scars on his chest plate and head. He had on a violet rectangular visor and a large scar stretched from his left cheek, across his mouth, and ended on the right side of his chin. His faceplate was white along with the parts of his body that weren't covered in armor. That symbol, once again, appeared on his dark brown neck brace.

Outback walked over and extended his hand to the violet colored mech who shook his hand back.

Outback: Especially you, KX. You little spooker bloke.

KX: Can't help it. I love scaring bots.

Prowl blinked at the two several times before the tank mech, who he presumed was called WarZone, extended his hand out to help him up. He spoke in a German accent unlike KX who sounded like an ordinary male teenager and sounded more collected than Blitzwing.

WarZone: Need a servo?

Prowl was hesitant for a moment, then he extended his hand and WarZone pulled him to his feet and Savior walked over to him.

Savior: Prowl, why did you come?

KX: Sorry about that scare, hope I didn't shake ya there.

Prowl: N-No, you just startled me.

(What KX was really thinking…) _***Slaggit, so close…***_

Prowl: And, Savior, I heard that you were looking for the Allspark fragment, why?

Savior sighed and looked down.

Savior: I honestly wish I could tell you, but the safety of a lot of lives lie in my hands and I'd rather not risk it with Decepticons…or Autobots.

? : This is correct.

Everyone turned to see another mech come out of the bushes. He was slightly taller than Savior and was much older. He had gold armor with lighter gold rims. Tires were attached to his elbows and ankles. The two halves of the hood of a car were on his shoulders and the front view lights were near the elbows. Rear view lights were near the ankles. Glass was on his hips and lower back. Doors were also hanging from hsi back like a pair of wings. He also had a sort of metallic beard likt that of Alpha Trion, but was much shorter. His face and parts that were covered in golden armor was colored light yellow and his optics were silver. The symbol the others had was proudly on his chest plate.

What had caught Prowl the most was that in his hands as the familiar shard of the Allspark.

Savior: Chronicle…

Chronicle: Prowl, correct, if we told you what we were, then we would have no other option but to slay you. For your own safety, tell no one of our existence…

Prowl: But-

Outback: I wouldn't argue with him mate. The last bot who went against his request…well, it's just not the best of ideas.

Savior: Exactly, now I'm sorry for this, but…

All of a sudden, Prowl felt a hard hit on the back of his neck and he fell unconscious. BlackSky also had his hand raised and was the sign that he did say act. Savior bent down to his level and spoke up.

Savior: I truly am sorry, but I can't have you follow us again. (Stands up and looks at ScarletChain) Take him to the pier, don't be seen.

ScarletChain: Of course.

Morning…Pier…

Prowl moaned and slowly opened his optics. _***My…head…***_He slowly sat up and saw that he was on the pier and far away from Dinobot Island. That was when he remembered what had just happened. He stood up and transformed into his Alt. mode and drove off back to the base.

Once at base, he transformed and rubbed his head. That was when Optimus and Ratchet came in.

Optimus: Prowl, where were you last night?

Prowl: I was on Dinobot Island…I…I must have tripped or something…

Ratchet: You sure about that kid?

Prowl: Yes…I just need to go rest.

He walked past the two bots and went into his room. Once inside, he collapsed on his berth and sighed. _***I shouldn't have lied…but, something told me not to tell them about Savior and the others…***_When Savior told him she was sorry, she really meant it. Then he remembered what she said right before he passed out.

_-I truly am sorry, but I can't have you follow us again…-_

That was when she sounded almost upset that she did what she did. But Prowl didn't care, he knew one thing, he needed answers, and he wouldn't tell anyone about that night…anyone…

Savior…

Savior stood at a computer screen after what she had just heard. The device ScarletChain created was surly something to be proud of ever since he had told her he attached it to the back of Prowl's neck while transporting him. Prowl actually lied to his superior just to keep their secret safe. _***Perhaps…***_

Chronicle: Mistress Savior.

She turned to see Chronicle behind her and they stared at each other for a moment.

Chronicle: If you believe we can trust him, then I shall have no doubts either.

Savior looked at him, and then she smiled.

Savior: Give him this message for me.

Chronicle: Of course.

Next Day…

Prowl sat in his room meditating, everyone was bugging him about that night and had always told them that it was nothing. Eventually, they backed off and didn't discuss it anymore. Then something flew by his head and stuck itself inside the wall. He stood in shock and turned around. _***H-How did?***_ He looked back at the object and it was rectangular metallic object and he immediaty knew what it was. It was a holographic communicator. He walked over and plucked out of the wall and an image started to form.

To his surprise, Savior was the image projected.

_-__Savior:__ Prowl, this is coming as quite the shock to you, I know. I also now know that you are a well trusted mech and I want to tell you something. Meet me at the same location we first met, alone. I will also be alone so no reason to take extra measures. I do hope you meet me there. Come tonight at midnight and all will be revealed. Farewell.-_

Then her image disappeared; Prowl thought long and hard about the offer. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now. He eventually decided to accept and waited anxiously for midnight.

Midnight…Dinobot Island…

Prowl drove up to the area where he had first met Savior. He transformed and looked around. She was no where to be found. That was when he heard rustling, he looked ahead and saw Savior's figure come into full view. Both figure's optics glowed in the night and Savior smiled.

Savior: Thank you so much for coming Prowl. Now, let me explain.

* * *

_**(Enter Change the World Inuyasha Opening as ending)**_

* * *

**JG: TTATT Me so sorry! I was so stuck on other stories, I almost forgot about this one! Please still review!**


	3. The Reservoir

**__****(Enter 19sai xxxHOLiC Opening as opening)**

* * *

**~Crest III: The Reservoir~**

Prowl waited patiently for her to continue as she began explaining.

Savior: I am not an Autobot, yet I am not a Decepticon either. Neither are the mechs you saw before. We are a race called the "Reservoir", we wish to end this war and both sides come to peace.

Prowl: What do you mean?

Savior: This war has raged for eons, we are sick and tired of our brothers and sisters fighting each other for idiotic reasons.

Prowl: Idiotic?

Savior nodded and sighed as she crossed her arms.

Savior: The Autobots say they fight for peace, the Decepticons say they fight for conquest, but the dark truth is that they are all the same. They all want power, control, and dominance. But, I am not saying ill things of either side, Prowl, all I am saying is that with those three goals in mind, aren't we all greedy?

She did have a point, but Prowl really couldn't believe that Decepticons could agree to anything. If this Reservoir race wanted both to be at peace, that is something that will take eons to accomplish. But then…

Prowl: How long has the Reservoir been at this goal?

Savior was quiet for a moment, but she wasn't surprised. Much rather, she had expected him to ask this.

Savior: We have been at this ever since the Great War even began.

Savior was quiet for some time before she turned around and motioned Prowl to follow her and he did. Now, they were walking and talking.

Savior: Many years ago, when the war began, a mech who had a father of Decepticon origin and a mother of Autobot origin, gained the ability to change forms of both Autobot and Decepticon race. He gained many friends on both sides…but one day, he saw his two best friends fighting each other to the death…He was so ashamed, he left both sides and found a small group of both Autobots and Decepticons who wanted nothing to do with this fight.

Savior looked up at Prowl to make sure he was following what she was saying. When he nodded, she continued.

Savior: He encouraged them to abandon their symbols and created their own race, the Reservoir race. Eventually, they convinced other bots and cons to abandon their race and join them. However; when the war ended, we had enough soldiers to fill the entire Elite Guards army and the Decepticons best army together. We left Cybertron and created a system of spies that were sent out to both sides to keep an eye on things.

Prowl: Amazing…and, the mech?

Savior: My ancestor, given the name "Trans Prime", short for "Transparent Prime", meaning my full name is "Savior Prime".

Prowl took it all in and understood everything and couldn't believe it. A whole hidden race and it started coming to him that she was right.

Savior: Prowl, I understand this might be a shocking thing to hear, but, it is the truth.

Prowl: I…I understand, but why are you after the Allspark?

Savior: Unfortunately, we sometimes have to go to other worlds for our resources...during our last exploration, many of my followers have fallen ill.

Prowl: Ill?

Savior stopped and sat down on a large rock with a sad look on her face plate.

Savior: The Allspark is rumored to heal the ill, the more Allspark fragments we find, the more we can recover those who are ill and wounded.

Prowl: How do you know the Allspark isn't destroyed?

Savior: We've been on Earth ever since your ship crash landed 50 solar cycles ago. We've been following you ever since that day. The Allspark cannot be destroyed, only separated. We have remained hidden by using special cloaking technology. That is the only way we have remained hidden. However; due to a disease that some have gotten on a different planet…We can't do much now…

Savior closed her optics and buried her face into her hands. Now when she said that lives rested in her hands, she wasn't kidding. This literally meant that she was their Queen and the shame of allowing her people to go through so much pain lead to the attempt to finding the Allspark fragments. Going against what her heritage had believed in for possibly eons. Prowl stared at her for a moment before he placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to think of a way to help her. *_**Ratchet might help, but once he finds this out, who knows what will happen…and with the Elite Guard here now…That only makes things worse…What should I do...What can I do?* **_He thought long and hard until he finally came up with something. He knelt down and put both hands on her shoulders.

Prowl: Savior, I think I have an idea.

Savior: What?...

Prowl: If you let me take a sample of the sick, maybe I can make Ratchet form some sort of antidote.

Savior: But-

Prowl: I'll say I found it in the woods, no one will ever know!

She looked at him for a small moment before she sighed and put her hands in her lap. Prowl looked at her before he put a hand on one of her own hands and spoke.

Prowl: I promise...I'll make it work.

Savior was silent until she nodded and stood up. The two started to make their way deeper into the woods. Savior had her arms crossed and her head down the entire time. _***I know I shouldn't...but I have no choice...it's either get an antidote or use the Allspark...Primus, please let this go right for once...***_ After a few minutes, they arrived at a cave near the side of the cannon and standing there were two mech in black armor and glowing neon yellow rims. They each had ember colored visors, the Reservoir crest on their chest plates, and a large spear in their hands. Once they saw Prowl, they grabbed their own spears with both hands and Savior raised her hand.

Savior: Stand down. He's with me.

They looked at each other for a moment and then returned to their original stance. Savior and Prowl entered the cave and Savior started talking again.

Savior: While we were looking for someplace to rest, we stumbled upon a ship with a strong energy signature. Your ship. We followed it through the Space Bridge and landed on Earth. Our base, along with your ship, resides under the lake to remain well hidden. We just decided to land near this island to form this underground passage way.

The two then reached and underground metal tunnel with a small water river. The two walked through it for a short time before they came to a door with a finger scanner. Savior pulled out one sword and used it to slice the tip of her finger. To Prowl's surprise, the blood was a poison neon green color. Savior then placed the cut finger on the scanner and after a few seconds, the door opened. Savior entered and so did Prowl, almost hesitantly. Prowl was about to get into so much more than what he wanted to.

* * *

_**(Enter Change the World Inuyasha Opening as ending)**_

* * *

**JG: Ta-Da! w Read and review!**


End file.
